Second Chance
by legalbabe84
Summary: What if Edward had walked out on his parents when he thought he was right and they were wrong, only to find out he was the wrong one. In the process he meets the woman of his dreams. Can they all get along in the end? All human, OOC


Second Chances

AN: This is my first Twilight story so please be patient with me.

Also, I do not own any of the characters, except those who might appear but are not from the book. They are the sole creation of Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy!

"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance" - Shinedown

EPOV -

6 months ago: "What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me I CAN'T marry Jessica? She is the most important person in my life and you are trying to rip us apart!" I said with more hate than I have ever had when speaking to my father.

"No, I'm not saying can't. I'm just telling you to be cautious. There is just something about her Edward, something just doesn't seem right. And now she wants to move you to Port Angeles, Washington. Away from all of us... Just please be careful son. You know we love you, but I just can't stand behind this." My father said trying to smooth over the situation.

"FINE, if that is how you truly feel, then keep your money and family name. I'm leaving today with Jessica and the baby. I guess this is goodbye" That was the last thing I said to my parents. The last time I saw my parents before I walked out of their Chicago home for good. Or so I thought...

EPOV -

It had been six months since that day in Chicago with my parents. Huh, and it was all because I can't go back and say 'you were right'. The part that gets me is that they were. As soon as Jessica found out there was no more money, she was gone. What hurt the most though, there had never been a baby, she had even lied about that! Jasper, my best friend since childhood had traveled here to Port Angeles not long after to try and talk me into going back to Chicago with him. It didn't work. IT was just all too soon. I just couldn't face it yet. The truth still hurt too much. Well, and I couldn't face THEM yet. I twas horrible of me, but I just let them believe what they wished. It was easier that way, at least that was what I think and want to believe. Someday I will go back, just not today.

Jasper brought me out of my thoughts and memories.

"Edward, what are you staring at? There isn't anything out that window. Now, go and get ready to go. You know how Alice is!" Alice is Jasper's girlfriend. She is the most hyper woman I have ever met! It wears me out just to be around her. I can see how he was drawn to her that day in the diner. She is just his type. Short, small with spiky black pixey like hair. The perfect match to his tall, slim body and short curly blond hair. They have not spent an unnecessary moment apart since that day shortly after Jasper arrived in Port Angeles. It as like it was set up and meant to be. Alice had even made some comment about just knowing she needed to be there that day, but really couldn't explain it any more than that.

"Alright, but I don't see why I have to go though..." I said while trying to talk my way out of going but was cut off by Jasper.

"Hey, we've been through this. Alice has a cousin she wants you t meet... Don't give me that look! It's time to move on. She has. Plus, it's a carnival, and there will be a whole group of us. Just have some fun for once, hang out. You have done nothing but go to school and work for the past six months. You survived graduation, live a little!" Jasper said with the most exasperated look on his face. I knew he was serious when I got that look. It was true, I had just graduated from college and had done nothing but work and study. But that was what I wanted to do. I was fine by myself. I had resigned myself to the fact that no other woman would take Jessica's place. I had moved on from her, I just didn't think I would ever be able to open up to anyone else again.

"Fine, fine. But if I don't have fun it will be your fault. What is her cousin's name anyway?" I asked out of politeness. It would be rude if I didn't at least know her name.

"Bella" That was all Jasper had to say.


End file.
